


The Empress of the Kou Empire

by Emperorslover



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperorslover/pseuds/Emperorslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luci-Anna was adopted by Emperor Hakutoku and Empress Gyokuen, she was sleep when the fires started. Hakutoku saved her and they managed to get out of the fire alive but he knew that he was about to die, so he proclaimed her Empress. This is her story. With the help of Kouen, Koumei, Hakuei, Hakuryuu, Judal and even Sinbad and Ja'far will Luci be able to keep her country safe? Or will Gyokuen get her way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Becoming Empress

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own magi or any of the characters. Just my OCs.

She had been seventeen the day that she lost her father and two older brothers to the fire that felt scars on most of her body, she had been shook awake by her father. He saved her at the cost of his own life, for a long time after the fire she had wished that she had not been taken in by him or even some days not born at all. In his last act he proclaimed her Empress of the Kou Empire, he had been burn so badly that he was also unrecognizable. He died on the way to the healers and she became the first Empress and second ruler of the Kou Empire, when the news that her two older brothers had died as well she became almost dead on the inside. She kept her younger brother and sister at her side most of the time, writing to her sister not to tell their mother anywhere near their younger brother, remembering her father’s warning. She had become a mute after the father, not speaking to anyone. She watched with dead eyes as one by one people declared their and their families undying loyalty to her the day that the empire found out that she was the new ruler, the only time that whole day that she felt anything was when Kouen bowed her and declaimed his loyalty. As the older male went to walk away she leaned out of her throne and grabbed hold of the top of his Kimono, everyone froze, it was first time that she had actually done anything with being told that she must that didn’t have something to do with her younger brother or sister. He looked back at her, she pulled slightly and he moved back to her. She pulled until he stood were she wanted him too before she let go, Kouen stayed next to his newly crowned Empress the whole time. Hakuryuu started to cry and she went for him but was told that she wasn’t allow, Kouen saw the frown growing on her face. He moved over to the young child and lifted him up, talking him to his older sister. She reached out and Kouen handed him to her, he stopped the second her was in his arms. The young child known as Judal started to cry as well and she looked for the source, he looked so sad, standing there with little fists to his eyes crying his eyes out. She looked up at Kouen and the old teen went to retrieve the young magi for his empress, the young teen sat through to whole ceremony with the two boys in her lap, Kouen by her side and her young sister sat on the ground next to her clinging to her leg. She wouldn’t see Kouen for a few months after that day, she because worst by the day until she got to the point where the only people allowed near her where Hakuryuu, Hakuei and Judal. She would be sent carrying on of the boys, holding hands with the other with Hakuei holding onto her clothes. It was later at night went the three woke her up and Judal flew them out the window on her carpet then lead her down a hallway she hadn’t being down since before the fire, they knocked softly on the door and after a little while the door opened to a confused looking Koumei. His eyes widen as he bowed before stepping aside and letting them in, Kouen had sitting at his desk reading a scroll. He looked up when he heard on then one pair a foot steps before jumping up and bowing to the Empress.

“Don’t.” Her voice was raw and broken for not using it for three months straight, Kouen looked up with a confused look on his face. “Don’t bow to me, not you.”

The tears that she hadn’t shed for three months come all at once and she ran into Kouen’s arms, Koumei lead the three younger children out of Kouen’s room and into his where they all fell asleep in his bed. Kouen pulled the younger girl into his bed and laid her down next to him, where she curled up to his chest and cried. Kouen held her through the night until she stopped, he looked down to find that she had cried herself to sleep. He kissed her lightly on the head and whispered something her before falling asleep himself.

“I love you, Luci-Anna.”

 

Luci woke up in Kouen’s arms, she blushed slightly before pulling away. He awoke with groan and sat up, she looked at and felt a new wave of tears coming on, and he must have known this because he pulled her closer before she felt the tears running down her face. She was able to stop herself after a while, but she wanted him to keep holding her, she felt so safe in his arms.

“I missed you.” She barely whispered, she felt as Kouen ran his fingers through her hair.

“I missed you too.” His voice cracked, and she felt him started to shake.

“Kouen, what is wrong?” She started up at the older teen with concern, he looked as if he was going to tell her but then changed his mind.

“With what is going on with father, I am worried for my family.” She frowned and started to worry, yes her uncle was lazy and loved his money a bit too much he was still a good man and she still cared for him.

“What is wrong with your father? Is he sick?” Kouen looked down at her shocked, which only confused her more.

“He had been accused of the murder of your father and brothers.” Luci stared at him for a while before saying anything.

“When did this happen?” She pulled herself out of bed and Kouen followed.

“One month ago. You had no knowledge of this?” She shook her head, Kouen frowned as he followed her out of his room.

“If I did your father would be in his room, not prison.” Koumei almost ran up the hallway, with Hakuei, Hakuryuu and Judal in tow. Worry all over his face, the closer he got the easier it was to tell that he was crying.

“They are about to kill father, they are claiming that he had something to do with the Empress’s disappearance. I tried to tell them that you won’t missing but they wouldn’t listen, if it hadn’t been for Hakuei I would be next to father.” His voice was raw from the crying that he had been doing, Luci pulled him into a hug.

“Don’t worry I will fix this, now come.” She said as pulled away before starting from with the five others in tow. When they got the throne room they could hear a man voice, Luci throw open the doors and everyone turned to see the Empress walk into the room with her head held high. They all stared at her widen eyed, it was her mother who spoke.

“Oh thank the heavens that you are okay. Guards arrest Kouen Ren for—” She started to smirk but then Luci spoke.

“Lay one single hand on the first prince and I will have you all throw into prison.” She all but growled, everyone grasped.

“Yeah leave Prince Kouen alone!” Both Hakuryuu and Judal demanded, she smiled down at the two boys both lifted them both up and resting them one her hip.

“Now release Koutoku now!” They all pulled away from the man on his knees, said male ran over to the Empress and got onto his knees and thanked her for saving him. Kouen moved to him father’s side and pulled him off the ground, Luci moved to her throne with Kouen, Koumei and Hakuei following. She said down and looked down at the people in the throne room, she narrowed her eyes before speaking. “From now on anything that might affect me or _my_ empire is to go past me, Kouen or Koumei before anyone else, do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Empress.” Came a core of voices, Luci looked around before loosening up. She let out a sigh before looked up at Kouen, she mouth sorry to him but he just gave her a small smile.

“And I will be changing somethings around here. First off any child of Koutoku’s will because a prince or princess, you will treat them with respect, and I want every one of his children followed and brought to the palace as well as their families. Secondly, Mother.” Her mother looked up at her daughter with a fake smile. “You will have _no_ control of what happens in this palace or what happens in my Empire, you will be continue living it the palace but the only thing you will have to your name is that you are the Empress’s mother, nothing more. As for Hakuryuu, Hakuei and Judal they are now under my protection and control, you are not to have any contact with them without me, Kouen or Koumei being there.”

Her mother’s eyes widened but she nodded anyway and stepped to the side. “Thirdly, Kouen Ren is now the first imperial prince with Koumei being the second, with that being said it shouldn’t shocked that I am making Kouen my second in charge and my first general. You are all dismissed.”

One by one everyone left the room, Luci let out a loud sigh before looked at the two older brothers. “Sorry for dropping such important news on both of you, you don’t mind do you Hakuryuu, do you?”

“Nope, being the first prince is far too much work for me.” He smiled up at his older sister happily. Luci smiled down at him before pressing a kiss to his forehead, Judal pulled on her hair to get her attention.

“Am I free from your mother?” He sounded worried as if what she had said was a lie or some sick joke, she pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“As long as you are a good boy.” Judal broke into a huge grin, he slid off of her knees and motioned for Hakuryuu to do the same the two boys ran off with Hakuei following. Luci looked up at Koumei and he nodded before following, she turned to Kouen. “Kouen I want you to be in charge of finding all of your brothers and sisters.”

He nodded to her. “There is someone else I want to bring here.”


	2. Famiy

Luci stood holding hands with Hakuryuu and Judal with Kouen, Koumei and Hakuei standing next to her, waiting for a certain carriage to arrive. She knew that Kouen was nervous, the person who was arriving today was thought to be dead by most of the population, and only a select few knew the truth. The carriage rolled up and stopped in front of the stairs and an older woman stepped out, the woman looked to be in her late forties but just by looking at her people knew that she had a kind heart and beautiful soul, Koumei was glad that he wasn't holding anything because he knew that he would have dropped them. He looked at his Empress and she smiled and nodded, he ran down to the woman and pulled her into a hug. Her laughter was like an angel’s voice to Kouen, Luci looked up at him. 

“Go to her,” Kouen looked at her and went to shake his head, “That is an order.” 

Kouen gave her a grateful smile before joining his brother, the woman pulled the teen into a hug. He held onto the older woman as if she was going to disappear if he get go, Kouen let go after a while but the older woman made sure to keep both of the brothers hands in hers, she looked up at the Empress. They walked up the stairs and the older woman pulled away from the two brothers to hug the young teen, Luci hugged her back. The older woman pulled away when she felt something pulling on her clothes, she looked down to see Hakuryuu and Judal staring up at her. She lifted the two boys up and carried them as they made their way through the palace, they came to a room full of seven girls and one boy, and they all had red hair. Luci made it clear that the older woman was now in charge of them, Luci left the older woman to set down the rule. Luci was walking down the hallway when she notice that there was someone next, she continued on her way. 

“You should be with your mother.” She spoke to the older teen following her, for a few seconds all that could be heard were their footsteps. 

“You are the Empress, someone should be with you always, especially if what you say is true.” Kouen stayed one foot behind her the whole time, they turned into a large library where Luci let out a sigh and sat down on the many cushions in the corner. Kouen sat at the desk and started on some work that needed to be completed, they were content like that. It wasn’t long before there was a knock on the door, Koumei poked his head through the door. He was about to say something when Judal forced the door open and ran in too curl up next to Luci with a crying Hakuryuu following, Luci pulled the two boys in closer and Hakuryuu stopped his crying. Hakuei wandered in as well and sat down on the cushions, she had picked up a scroll on the way. Koumei stayed by the door and Luci looked over at him to find two other children with him, she gave them a soft smile and Koumei softly pushed them in. 

“Why hello. And who do we have here?” The young boy stepped out with a big grin on his face, the young girl hid behind Koumei. 

“I am Kouha and I am Nine.” His smile fell slightly when he saw Hakuryuu and Judal curled up in Luci’s lap. “And I am the third son of Koutoku.” 

“Would you like to join us Kouha?” She asked, Kouha nodded happily, walked over to them and curled up next to Hakuryuu. Luci looked up that the young girl hiding behind Koumei, she looked down every time Luci looked at her. 

“Hello,” the girl looked up shocked, Luci gave her a soft smile and spoke to her with a kind voice, “I’m Luci and I am seventeen. What is your name?” 

“Kougyoku, I’m nine, I’m the seventh daughter of Koutoku.” She squeaked, as if afraid. Luci motioned for her to come closer, Kougyoku stood in front of Luci. 

“Would you like to join us?” The girl nodded her head and Luci lightly took her hand and laid the girl next to Judal, the four child curled up closer to Luci. “Hakuei, would like to read that out loud and Kouen can help you where you are having trouble?” 

Hakuei nodded to her sister, Koumei sat down next to her on the cushions and was sleep before his head hit one of the pillows. Hakuei started to read Kouen got up and moved over so that he could see what the younger girl was reading and help when she needed it, Kougyoku clung onto Luci with a death grip when Kouen sat down next to her. Luci laughed a little before soothing the young girl. “Don’t worry he just looks scary, he would never hurt family.” 

It wasn’t before long did all of the children fall asleep, Kouen moved to be sitting behind Luci and having her leaning on him, she fell asleep feeling safe. Hakuei had fell sleep before Luci and the scroll rolled out on the floor, Kouen decided that it would be safe to rest his eyes. It would have been an hour after Kouen had closed his eyes that he feel eyes on him, he opened them to find his Mother standing in the doorway with a smile on her face. 

“Sometimes in easy to forget that she is still so young,” Kouen nodded, understanding what she was talking about. A teenaged boy with black hair he frown and moved over to Kougyoku and went to pull her out of Luci arm, Kouen growled sightly and wrapped an arm around Kougyoku. With a groan Luci woke up and looked up at Kouen, she felt something moving out of her arm. She looked over to see the black haired boy pulling Kougyoku out of her arm, Luci pulled her back lightly. The boy stared at her shocked and was about to say something when Kouen’s mother placed a hand on his shoulder and shook her head, he looked confused. “I think that Kougyoku is fine with the Empress and her second-in-command.” 

The boy bowed and the older woman led him out of the room, Luci laid her head back on Kouen’s chest before falling asleep. 


	3. Balbadd and Sinbad.

10 year Time Skip…

Luci let out a sigh, she was missing everyone. She wandered down the hall to find Kougyoku and Hakuyuu sitting in the garden, she wandered over to them. They looked up when she walked over and smiled up at her, she was about to ask if she could join them but one of the guards came running out saying that there was trouble in Balbadd. Hakuyuu and Kougyoku stood up and followed Luci as she moved to the War room, a handful of her advisers were waiting for her.

“Milady, we are so sorry but it seems that the fog troop has grained a new member, people a saying that he is the third prince and rightful heir.” Luci frown, she didn’t want have a bad relationship with Balbadd, she knew that Sindira had strong ties to the country and that it would be a bad sign to the King of Sindira if they forced their way in.

“I can help.” Kougyoku spoke softly, Luci turned to show that she was listening. “If I go, saying that I am meant to marry the King of Balbadd then you will have someone on the inside.”

“Are you sure?” Luci took hold of her hands, the younger girl nodded. “Okay then, Kouen, Koumei and Kouha are already on their way. So just be safe. Judal.”

The dark magi dropped down to her side, “Yeah, sis.”

“I want you to take Kougyoku to Balbadd and stay with her until all of this blows over, Okay?” The magi nodded before taking Kougyoku’s arm. “Oh, and one more thing. Do try to behave.”

With a smirk Judal pulled Kougyoku out of the room, Hakuyuu looked bored so Luci took his hand. She turned back to her advisers. “Send word to Kouen; tell him to head straight for Balbadd.”

She pulled her younger brother out of the room, “Sis where are we going?”

“To get some training in, I have a feeling that you are going to get your own Djinn soon.” She pulled them all the way to the training courtyard, before pulling out her sword and getting ready. With a huge smile on his face, Hakuyuu got ready with his own weapon and they lost the day training.

 

Things in Balbadd didn’t go quite as well as Luci hoped they would but she was still going to meet up with the King of Sindira and she was glad for that at least. She let out a sigh when the time came for her to meet with the man; she walked into the room and found a man with purple hair in white and purple clothes laughing at something that someone said. She faked a cough and all of her advisers got up and bowed, the purple haired male looked confused.

“I take it that you are King Sinbad.” She asked as if she was bored, the male stood up and brushed himself off. He walked over to her and lifted her hand before kissing it lightly.

“Yes, my beautiful lady.” He stood up and looked down at her, she got a good look at his golden eyes. She laughed, he looked back a little shocked.

“Don’t worry it is nothing.” The purple haired male started to laugh; he gave her a kind smile.

“I must admit that I was expecting the older man that I have been dealing with for the last for days.” They sat down and poured themselves some tea, Luci smiled at the older male.

“That would have been my Uncle, that is his job but but I wanted to meet with you personally.” Sinbad smiled at her, Luci slipped on her tea a little.

“And why would that be?” He asked as he slipped his tea.

“One of my younger brothers wishes to travel to Sindria and learn from you, I want to see if I can make that possible.” Sinbad blinked at her a few times before giving her a brilliant smile.

“I’m sure we can mange that, though I think Alibaba would like me to do something about Balbadd.” Luci nodded, Sinbad smiled.

“Can you pass on my apologises to the young prince, we were only trying to help but both Kouen and Judal like their war and fighting a little to much and that idiot of a king wasted all the money we leant them. If I had any idea that this was going to happen I would have gone about a totally different way.” Sinbad looked a little surprised, he wasn’t expecting that. “If there is anything we can do to help.”

“I will tell Alibaba. Thank you, this has been a lot easier that I thought that it would be.” Luci stood up, Sinbad joining her. “You and your family are welcome into Sindria at any time.”

“Thank you and the same for you.” Luci nodded her head to the king before taking her leave; Judal appeared next to her after she left, floating along as she walked.

“I’m surprised Sis, thought that you would have asked about the chibi magi.” She looked over at Judal with a little shock; Judal could hide it well from other people but not her.

“Why would I want to know about another Magi when I have you?” A huge smile grew on Judal’s face, Luci knew that Judal had been worried that she would push him aside now that he isn’t the youngest or, as he likes to think and Luci was included to agree, cutest magi.

"How is Kouen?" She asked softly, Judal dropped to the floor and continued to walk with her.

"Kouen is being Kouen." He said with a shug, Luci smiled at what Judal said. "He is missing you but wont say it."

"But would he really be the Kouen we know and love if he did anything differently?" She ask as she went looking for Kougyoku, she found the girl walking towards her room. She went to called out to her when she fell over, only to be count by some guard and carried away. "Well that was strange. Judal can you keep an eye on them?"

Judal nodded before heading off in the same dicertion as the princess, the Empress smiled at Judal, she knew that he was in love with Kougyoku and that the youngest princess felt the same in return. Luci was trying to get them together, she turned the turn to find Hakuryuu standing in the middle of the hallway reading something. He looked up when he heard foot steps and smiled, she returned the smile. "Hakuryuu, would you be a dear and spend the night with your lonely sister?"

"Of course." He replied happily and he fell into step with her, she looped her arms around his as they walked closer to her room. "Would you like me to cook you dinner as well?"

"If you would be so kind." He nodded and she gave him a kiss on the cheek, he blushed slightly. "I'm so glad you don't cook like our sister."

They both stopped and shivered, before laughing. They got to the kitchen and Hakuryuu cooked a meal for both of them before they headed off to her room, they had their dinner before crawling into bed and falling asleep. Everyone who knew the imperial family knew that Luci didn't sleep very well on her own any more, not after the fire, she normally slept in Kouen's bed but seeing as the first prince wasn't there she grabbed one of her other siblings.


	4. A loss in the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so update, kind of loss the will to write, but I found an old chapter that I thought I lost and had to rewrite. XD So please enjoy. And Sorry again.

Luci-anna sighed as she walked into Lady Liánhuā's room, the older woman looked up and knew that the young Empress brought bad new with her. It was as they feared Koutoku was dying, he had just passed away. Lady Liánhuā and Lord Koutuko haven't been at good terms for a long time, they put up with each other for the sake of their sons but Lady Liánhuā did not wish for his death. Luci sat on her bed, she was going to have to call her family back to Kou. The older woman moved over and pulled her into a hug, the Empress cried into her shoulder. After she had cried for a bit she sat up and wiped her tears before standing, she nodded to the older woman before heading off to make the order. Kougyoku had already been back for six months, she cried her heart out when Luci had told her the news. The Empress also growled at Ko Koubon for the little stunt he tried with Sinbad and made it clear that the only reason he was still around was because of Kougyoku. Luci had been with Kougyoku when news that Kouen and Koumei had arrived and a few minutes later the news that Hakuryuu and Hakuei had arrived as well. Luci went to go and greet all of them, she had just reached them when she heard that Hakuryuu had lost an arm when he conquered Zagan.   
"You WHAT?" She almost screamed causing everyone to turn to her, Hakuryuu stepped away from his oldest sister with a sheepish grin. Her eyes finding his wooden arm, she looked as if she was going to faint so Kouen moved over to her and push her in the decretion of his library.   
"Let continue this inside." Kouen calmly lead her into his private library with Hakuryuu and Hakuei following, Luci pulled the younger boy into a hug as soon as they entered the book filled room.   
"Don't worry Sis." Hakuryuu told his sister, she didn't let go. "Zagan fixed me up and I am all fine now."   
"Promise?" Luci pulled away sightly to see if he was fine, he smiled and nodded. "Good."  
"Can we go and get something to eat?" Hakuei asked sweetly. "I was going to make something, would you like some?"   
"I'm sure Kouen would but I just ate." Luci replied, Hakuei smiled before leaving with Hakuryuu. Luci turned to Kouen, he had an eyebrow raised at her. "That is for laughing and tell Judal he did good by declaring war on Sindira. You're luck Kougyoku was there to clear things up."  
"What wrong?" Kouen picked in up staight away, there was something in the way she said Kougyoku.   
"Kouygoku been acting funny and I don't think it is because she is missing Sindira or Sinbad." Luci answered as she moved over to Kouen and started to rub his shoulders, he let out a sigh of relief. "Kouha wont be getting back until tomorrow."   
"Mmm." Kouen replied, Luci loved being in Kouen's library because in his Library she wasn't the Empress and he wasn't the first prince, they were just friends, nothing more, nothing less. Luci ended up laying in Kouen's lap and he read a new scroll that Hakuryuu had brought but from his Dangeon. Kouen called for Hakuryuu and Hakuei and spoke to them about how he wanted to unify the world, they listened to him, he called Kougyoku out and asked if she understood what he meant but she accidentally made it clear that she didn't, Luci noticed her eyes go green for a second and then normal again and she knew that something had happened to her. Kouen dismissed them and turned to Luci, she rested her head on his shoulder.   
"Did you see Kougyoku's eyes there?" Kouen nodded, Luci frowned she didn't like this one bit. She let herself slid so that her head was in his lap, she looked up at his sharp red eyes. "You sounded so much like father when you spoke about unifying this world."   
Kouen's eyes meant with hers, he brushed the hair out of her eyes before speaking. "Thank you for allowing me to finish what they started."   
Kouen wanted to lean over and press his lips to hers and she wanted Kouen to lead over and kiss her but they both knew that it would be wrong to do so for she was the Empress and he was the first prince, there was no chance. They stayed like that until it was time for dinner, Kouen had food brought to them and they ate in silence. Luci ended up falling asleep in Kouen's arms, he carried her to his room and laid her down before joining her. Kouen pulled her in closer and let himself believe that they were married before falling asleep himself.


End file.
